


Strange

by orphan_account



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Blind Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Disaster Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Lesbian Sex, M/M, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), One-Legged Clementine (Walking Dead), Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Romance Louis/Save Louis Route (Walking Dead), Romance Louis/Save Violet Route (Walking Dead), Romance Violet/Save Louis Route (Walking Dead), Romance Violet/Save Violet Route (Walking Dead), Smut, Tongueless Louis (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots, they will range from fluff, smut and even angst depending on what people are after.I will only allow a certain amount of ships and themes.If you want to request something, please comment what you'd like, but make sure to comment everything I'd need to know.
Relationships: Aasim/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 34





	1. Requests ?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this taking so long, I'm just trying to get inspiration and I'm trying to figure out how to begin this.  
> It'll begin soon

Please comment your requests here so I can start this book properly.

Please tell me everything that is needed or it'll be randomized or ignored.

Also, I haven't written smut in a while so, please don't expect it to be amazing.

I'm better at writing angst and fluff if anything.

**_Ships that I allow ;_ **

Violet + Clementine [ TWD ]

Louis + Clementine [ TWD ]

Brody + Marlon [ TWD ]

Minerva + Violet [ TWD ]

Minerva + Clementine [ TWD ]

Marlon + Clementine [ TWD ]

Brody + Clementine [ TWD ]

Mitch + Clementine [ TWD ] 

Aasim + Clementine [ TWD ]

Aasim + Ruby [ TWD ]

Sophie + Clementine [ TWD ]

Ellie + Dina [ TLOU ]

Joel + Tess [ TLOU ] - Fluff preffered

\+ many more

_**Ships I don't allow ;**_

_**[ No Crossovers please ]** _

Anything that involves a child and an adult

Aj + anyone at all [ unless there's no smut or anything romantic between the characters ]

Tenn + anyone at all [ unless there's no smut or anything romantic between the characters ]

Willy + anyone at all [ unless there's no smut or anything romantic between the characters ]

Duck + anyone at all [ unless there's no smut or anything romantic between the characters ]

Sarah + anyone at all [ unless there's no smut or anything romantic between the characters ]

Sophie + Minerva [ unless it's strictly sisterly love ]

Ellie + Joel [ Unless it's a father daughter relationship ]

Sarah + Joel [ Unless it's a father daughter relationship ]

Incest is a no no overall

**_Kinks I won't allow ;_ **

Daddy/Mommy kinks

Age-play

Pet-play

Rape/Forced sexual interaction

Anything to do with feet

_**When you do request anything, put down every single detail I need to know and everything you want apart of it.** _

_**I do allow more ships but depending on if you choose as the theme and whether or not there's smut, I will decide if I feel comfortable writing that.** _

With smut, please tell me who is dominant, submissive or if they're both switching.

With fluff, this could range from relationships, friendships or family bonds. If you want a small one shot of Aj and Clementine for example, there will be _**NO**_ smut and **_NO_** romantic relationship between the two, strictly family love and a friendship.

With angst, I'm down to add just about anything, but if I say no to your request, respect it.


	2. 000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best

# — Current requests

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry for the delays in updates but, I'm currently in a massive writers block. 

I'm making this to make sure people know that I am writing this still!

The walking dead requests ; 

Louis + Clementine ; It's just you and me now ; First time scenario ; Requested by Paige [ Almost finished ] 

Sophie + Minerva + Tennessee ; Missed you ; Wholesome family moments ; Requested by Raz [ Almost finished ] 

Clementine + Violet ; I'm sorry ; Romance Violet / Save Louis, Violet isn't mad at you but she still receives a physical injury ; Requested by samanthasdetty

Clementine + Minerva ; Fuck you ; Love hate relationship ; Requested by Nao

Clementine + Violet ; Get better ; Violet gets ill so, Clementine looks after her ; Requested by Clemmyclue

Clementine + Mitch ; What the fuck? ; Mitch + Clementine smut, Mitch doesn't pull out ; Requested by Bawsy

Clementine + Violet ; Let's do it ; High-school au ; Requested by SparklyAnimeDreams678

Clementine + Violet ; That's fifteen dollars ; Coffee-shop au ; Requested by SparklyAnimeDreams678 [ This is the next one I'm starting ] 

Clementine + Minerva ; Let's go ; Clementine ends up joining The Delta ; Requested by Audreyanne 

Violet + Minerva ; Stay ; Minerva convinces Violet to go against Clementine ; Requested by Michael

Clementine + Mitch ; That's crazy ; Mitch borrows Clementine's laptop ; Requested by Gary

Clementine + Marlon ; Yeah, no ; Marlon follows Clementine around after getting rejected ; Requested by spyro

Clementine + Marlon ; Dumbass ; Basically, Marlon attempts to seduce Clementine ; Requested by Didi

[ I am now opening requests for The Last of Us, but there will be a few rules ] 

1 ; No Ellie x Joel

2 ; Ellie will be nineteen

3 ; Please refrain from spreading any leaks in the comments.

4 ; No crossovers

The last of us requests;

Stories that require a completely separate book;

Clementine + Marlon ; Insanity ; 5+ chapters ; Based on Obsession which is another Marlon + Clementine fic ; Marlon is obsessive towards Clementine ; Requested by Tyler [ Not sure when I'll release this ] 

Clementine + Original male character + Louis ; 3+ chapters ; Get. Out. ; Basically, Clementine cheats on Louis with a new survivor. [ I do not support cheating, it's just a request by a user ] ; Requested by Chuckdacuck. [ Won't come out for a while ]


	4. 001

The Louis + Clementine fic will be posted this week hopefully!

I've rewritten it about 10 times and help will be appreciated with my other requests!

Contact me on twitter @terryhatestwt or discord @stfu#6881 if you are able to help me during this massive writers block of mine.

I will be putting in credit where you've helped me.

You don't need to help if you don't want to, this is completely optional.

Also, outlaws will be updated soon! :)


End file.
